It takes two minds
by fantasydreama
Summary: A new member joins the team as they are in a middle of solving the killings of young women she is taken from them and is subjected to torture Reid in desperation to find her in time does not stop till she is safe again and hopefully in his arms pls r
1. Chapter 1

**It was cold out when Kim walked into the BAU to speak to Hotch, she was young only 22 and she was picked out of the college class to help by Gideon. Her mind sharp as Dr Reids she was about to receive her PhD's in psychology and history. With her on the team no criminal would get away for long.**

**Hotch stood and watched the girl come in, he noted that she looked shy and scared. Gideon had told him that she was confident and smart his first impression of her was one that this was a mistake she was young to young to get into this. This job was likely to give her nightmares as some of the team had from time to time.**

**Kim was 5'8 had dark brown curly hair that went to the bottom of her shoulder blades, she had brown eyes and a pretty face. She was tiny the smart dress she wore was on the top of her knees. "hi I'm Kim." she said to Hotch.**

"**Why are you here and what do you know that this job you have come for is? This is no place for some one who is week of stomach nor one who is shy and uncomfortable." where the harsh words of Hotch this took her back a bit and confused.**

"**With all due respect I was asked here by Gideon to help and become a member of a team to put criminals behind bars so as not to harm anyone else. As for a week stomach I have a stronger stomach than what you think I do. Yes it may take a little bit to become stronger but I am confident that I can do this job. As for shy and nervous as you liked to put scared I am when meeting new people I don't know and when I am on my own."**

"**good to hear, we will be starting early tomorrow be here by 5 am we will be flying out for a case we will see what you are capable of then." Hotch told her he knew that she would be good at this if she could talk to him like that when he first meet her she just needs a nudge he decided and the others would be protective of her he knew that she would be safe.**

"**Ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Kim went to go but was stopped by Morgan. He smiled at her and introduced himself "hi I'm Kim" she replied holding out her hand for him to take. **

**Morgan looked up to Hotch as she went to get her self sorted to fly to LA where there was a killer who liked to torturer, drug and kill women. "She seems nice why was she here?" Morgan asked.**

"**She's our new co-worker she'll be coming with us we leave at 5 am give her time to get her things, and give her time to get her mind round what we are about to do. She will be teamed up with someone all the time she still needs to be trained with a firearm. She will be with either yourself Dr Reid or myself."**

"**Are you sure that is a good idea Hotch? She is new to this completely then we all received training before starting on any case." Morgan was surprised they could handle this case with out her.**

"**I'm sure she may not be trained yet but I think we will be in need of her intellect. She and Reid will make a brilliant pair on this case. Besides I think Gideon was wrong about her I want to see how she does it may even make her rethink about this." Hotch said from behind his desk "Will you inform the others of a departure to LA."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim arrived at the BAU at 4:30 so that she wasn't going to be the last. It was a good thing to she had changed into jeans and a shirt and was introduced to the others of the group including Garcia who was staying behind. On the plan she got her first chance to show her skills.

She gave them a different spin on what maybe happening to the girls that were taken "You know all of these girls are between 16 and 25 they all are pretty and there seem to be a lot of girls going missing to the ones that turn up dead. Most have been gone for some time too. I don't think we are dealing with one or two but more like a gang of men who are I would say 30 plus."

"That is interesting there is a high rate of girls going missing recently and only now are some turning up this had been going on for a while and I believe Kim is right the chance of one man or even two committing so many murders so quickly is unheard of." Reid pointed out he was impressed with the new girl and smiled at her.

"Ok well then if that is the case all of you girls are to be paired up with someone so as to not draw attention to you by these groups. I don't want to lose any of you….." Hotch stated but was interrupted

"Sorry Hotch but I think we should not be paired up with each other but with one of you men when we are dealing with a gang 2 women on their own is going to be as much of a target as one if not more so for the challenge of taking two instead of one." Kim spoke out.

The other s all nodded in agreement to this and it was decided then they went through some profiles. Reid and Kim were going to map out all of the victims on a map to see if there is a pattern in where they left the women. While the other split up to talk to the families of the victims that they now of and of the families of the still missing.

It was late when they got back and they relayed everything that they all found. Some of the missing were known for running and some were not and was out of place to their character. All the victims seemed to come from homes where they did not run with a good upbringing where the ones they found dead there was five though out of the 20 who were run-away'. The sites where they found the victims where scattered and no pattern to the bodies.

In the morning a young women came in who spoke to Kim and said that she knew what the gangs do. "They come in groups of 3 one grabs you from behind one grabs your feet and the third he makes sure you are silent and that nothing is left of your belongs to find." The women looked at her tears in her eyes.

"Do you know what they do?" Kim asked "And how do you know?"

"I don't know what they do but I saw them take my sister from my garden only this morning. Please find her please."

"What's your name and address so I can get back to you? I can a sure you we will do all that is in our power to find her and bring her home safe. And what is your sisters name?" Kim asked

"I'm Rachel and I live in the apartment building next to the theatre apartment 343. My sisters name is Hailey."

"ok do you have a description of any of the men that took her?"

"Yes one I know I went to classes with him back in school his name was ………………. Philip, Philip Greenstone."

"Wait here please I'll be back in a moment." Kim ran down the hall way and into the office where the team where sat. "Guys got a lady out here saying she saw her sister being taken from the garden that they work in 3 and she named one as Philip Greenstone." She reported "I have her name and sisters and the address."

"Good work." Hotch and Gideon went out to find her but found she was gone "Did you just let her go with out any other questions we could of asked. She is our only link to our case."

"No I asked her to stay here while I got something for her I wasn't going to let her go back on to the streets when she could have been seen by them they could make her their next target if she was to go back on her own."

"Hotch that's not fair, she did all she could." Morgan stepped in and JJ put a hand on her shoulder for support. "Lets see about this Philip Greenstone and the address you got hun."

Garcia did the search for the names and address given and nothing came up except for Philip Greenstone of whom they got an address for. Hotch, Morgan and Kim went to the place were Philip lived. "Right ok Kim I want you to stay here until Morgan or I come back I don't want you in any cross fire we will do the search then get you." Hotch explained.

She nodded her head and when they got out she noticed the keys still in the ignition and the doors unlocked so she unwound her window and said "Hotch can you take the car keys with you and lock the doors that way if they escape you and come here you'll get a warning with the alarm." he turned back and did as was asked agreeing it was a better idea.

She watched the two as they approached the house and saw them go inside. She sat and took out her note book and began to write things down as she did she came up with a theory of what was happening and she prayed she was wrong. It was then that she heard the cell ring it was Morgans it must of feel out of his pocket so she picked it up and saw it was Garcia so she answered "hay whats up Garcia?"

"Why have you got Morgans phone?" she asked.

"He left it behind in the car with me I guess it feel out of his pocket. Is there something I can help with?" Kim was on edge looking around her as if she knew she was being watched.

"Philip Greenstone died 10 months ago. Please don't say your at the address."

"We are and you have just said what I feared I've felt like I've been watched since we got here. I've just been doing some fact checking in my mind and well this seems like an ambush. I don't like it. I hope Hotch and Morgan are all right in there."

"I would be more worried about you rather than them they are armed your not, and they are together I thought they weren't going to let you out of sight."

"That was the plan they had me come here with them as I can read more into objects that they have left here they didn't want me near the house while they searched it in case of cross fire. Does Morgan have an ear piece for this?"

"Yes but he will be too far away to hear this. Why?"

"I was hoping he would. Ahhhh!" Kim dropped the phone as three men appeared around the car. One lefted a gun up to her face in which she raised her hands to show she was unarmed. "I'm unarmed please don't shoot!" she said through the glass of the car.

The man smiled on the other side and he used the gun to smash the glass the alarm sounded and he pulled her out and the other grabbed her legs and carried her away with them while she screamed for help. It didn't last long her scream as they got into the woods the third took at a needle and had the other two restrain her. She fought and cried for him not to but he punched the needle into the soft flesh of her skin, the scream she let out was louder than before with panic in the scream but it died near straight away as the drug took hold and she knew no more. They placed her in a side car on a bike and where off to near the woods edge in to town where they move her into a car. They where gone and no trace did they leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hotch and Morgan where inside going round the house checking for anyone who was there. As they entered the last bedroom and found a radio sitting next to a blown up doll they heard the car alarm sound. Morgan ran out first and heard the sounds of Kim's voice screaming as she fought to get away. Hotch was just behind him as they reached the car.

"Where do you think they have gone? They can't get far we have not seen another vehicle." They could hear her scream and they ran in the direction it came from when they heard her scream in away that had changed it had changed from one of someone fighting to one of fear that went suddenly silent. It was like a blow to Morgans heart the fact that they had left her behind and put her in danger and now they had lost her. Hotch looked like he couldn't believe what had just happened. They heard the sound of bikes and all sound stopped.

The two went back to the car to call the others and get them here to search for her but when they got there they found that Garcia was still on the phone and it was on the floor of the car Hotch picked it up "Garcia?"

"Hi Hotch I take it that you didn't get to her."

"We'll get her back she has shown that she is tough and intelligent she'll make it. Can you tell us what happened it seems like she didn't fight just screamed at them. She didn't even give a signal she needed help we just heard the alarm I don't understand that."

"Believe me she fought. They had a gun, when they pulled her out she started to kick I heard her it only made them laugh I heard something drop on to the floor and a grunt don't know what that was."

"Ok we have to find something and get back to the others as well as search the woods for her."

"Don't say that you said she would be ok."

"Hay Hotch we have a note."

"Lets see it."

On a small piece of paper where the words

THANK YOU FOR THIS LOVELY GIFT. WE WILL SURE USE HER WELL. PRETTY LITTLE THING ISN'T SHE SHAME YOU COULDN'T PROTECT HER LIKE YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO. LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK TO BOTHER US OR WE WILL TARGET ONE OF YOUR OTHER LOVELY CO-WORKERS, THE BLOND LOOKS NICE.

Hotch read the letter aloud and watched the anger rise in Morgan as he hit a nearby tree. "Hotch we have to get her back." As they got back into the car to go back to the others now knowing that Kim was not going to be found so easily Morgan noticed that his side tire was let down "Hotch we cant go anywhere they have let the air out of this tire."

Hotch hit the steering wheel and phoned Reid to come with help and informed them of what had just happened and the girls where not to be left alone at all. He could not risk to lose more of his team to these men.

Reid was not impressed that they had let Kim be taken and when he told the others he said all of us should go to them and work as a group team it will take longer but if they took Kim from Morgan and Hotch then they could take any of us. Gideon, JJ and Emily all agreed and went to help the other two.

When they got there they were filed in on what had happened and of the note that was left. "You left her here while you went in. Morgan tell me this is not true? After last time when we dealt with someone like this and I left JJ to go round back I was taken and you let it happen again?"

"That's enough Reid you weren't here she was left here so that if cross fire happened then she would not be harmed. Right now we need to decide what happens next." Morgan all but shouted at him.

Gideon sighed "standing here is not going to help her. We need to find out what they do to the girls they take, and how they would now of you coming here and that she was with you. They defiantly made her their target to get to us and they knew that we said we would protect her as she was not yet trained."

Reid thought it all sounded a bit wired but as Gideon made the statement it all clicked into place. "Erm what if there is someone in the police here that is in on it. It would explain the number being so high with someone in on the force they can hid information on the missing girls and even smudge the number of girls that have been found in the reports. It would also explain how they knew what they did. The girl that came in earlier she was one of their victims and was made to come in and tell Kim what she did then come away with a possible threat to her sister to keep her from actually saying all."

The team looked at Reid as if he was the bringer of something that was deemed unthinkable but it all made sense. "In that case then lets set our own trap lets say that we are not putting our co-workers in any more danger that we have lost one we wont lose any more and move the files to another place to work from there away from the police."

The looks on Morgan and Reid's face said they didn't like this that it would seem as a betrayal to Kim if all was true and it got back to her that they had left her. They knew though that what was said had to happen if they had a chance of seeing Kim again alive.

They got back to the police station and left saying that they where coming off of the case. They found a flat that Hotch got for them time while on the case and set up their stuff. Working in a group like this and not splitting meant things went slower. 3 days went and they made little progress as the began to profile all of the police on the force to try and figure out who the rat was. If they could find who he was then they could possible find Kim and the rest of the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**They had found 10 possible police that they thought may be in on what was going on but could not question any yet as it would give away the fact that they where still on the case. Out of the 10 possible was 2 that would put almost all of the force in suspicion of something to do with the case as they would take orders from them. Reid went through everything again and again trying to see if there was anything that they had missed.**

**The team looked at the victims found and profiled them trying to find out what happens to them once they were taken but all of them were different in many ways. It was as if it was done by a number of people rather than just the three that they knew took the girls.**

**Reid and Morgan worked together to make up a time line of events as best they could but with out being able to speak to the suspects that job was hard and could not be done. It stopped them being able to ask where they where at times and if they had someone who could confirm what they said they then had no one to ask if the suspect had been with them at that time. **

**Reid wanted to go and ask and search for anything that would bring their co-worker back to them alive and well. Morgan watched as the case seemed to get colder the colder it got the less chance of getting Kim back was. The whole team felt the pressure of wanting to solve this case, but there was nothing any of them could do with out agreeing that they had to take a chance at the safety of other co-workers losing one meant that although JJ and Emily would say go for it the others would not. Guilt racked through Morgan and Hotch at the capture of Kim and the others became protective over them even over protective at times and it was starting to get annoying.**

*******

**Kim was aware of being in a room it seemed quite big and spacious the light was out but there was a smell to the room. It was a strange smell one that she could not quite place. Yet she knew it from some where. Her mind was foggy, foggy being the best way she could describe the feeling. It was like waking after being in surgery and not being able to recognise the place that you are in. her hands where tied and felt like blood had not been able to get to them, her arms hurt and as her mind became more focused she knew why.**

**Her hands had been tied above her head and where as high as she could reach without having to stretch. She was unable to sit as the restrains would not allow her to. Hunger and thirst hit her why had she not noticed that before coming into consciousness made her become dizzy and she felt sick. She wished now that she had remained unconscious the black abyss she thought would be wonderful. The events that had lead up to her being here came back to her and left her to wonder how much time had passed since the last time she had heard a friendly voice or seen her co-workers. **

**She heard someone outside the door and she was in two minds if she should call for help or remain quiet instinct told her to remain quiet so she did. Though that didn't help much as the door squeaked open and the light turned on. She blinked so her eyes could adjust to the harsh light. "You! Why?"**

**A laugh came from the man standing before her "Because I have brought crime down with it being contained here the criminals of this city can do as they please and not harm the public."**

"**What! but they are harming to public the girls you take they are people with family and friends and you only take girls I don't understand. It is wrong all wrong." Kim said surprised by the answer she had expected something else but this, this was madness.**

"**They can do as they like to each other in here the girls that I take well it is a small price to pay they pay to do as they wish to bet rape kill any of the girls but there is a system you are at the top. The money that they pay goes to the schools and hospitals in the city as on ominous donators with out this most of them would of closed down." **

**She swallowed she didn't like the sound of that, she looked around the room she noticed the walls were painted as if they where meant to cheer up children the rest of the walls was white and there was no carpet but tiled floors and in the corner was a sink. The smell entered her mind and she connected she was in a children's hospital. She looked back at him he hadn't noticed that she had looked around so she asked "What do you mean a system and I'm at the top?"**

"**Well" he said coming closer to her rubbing the side of her cheek wit his finger he laughed again when she moved her face away from his "There are tree stages the top is the new products" he laughed again at the look of distaste on her face at being referred to as a product "is beatings the highest bidder will get to beat you in any way they wont to except they are not to kill you. The second rape again the highest bidder gets to have his fun. And the third well they can kill you in what ever way that they wish to and do anything they wish to you so long as you are killed by the end of it. Of course this goes to the highest bidder. This keeps the public safe you see. I don't take too many just enough every couple of years or months depending on the speed that the products go through the stages. The less popular you are the lower the stage. The second stage is the most dangerous as soon as you contract an std you become worthless and go straight to the third stage. I've lost a few to this in the last few months." he smiled and looked at her again.**

"**you wont get away with this much longer my co-workers will" the laugh that came from this stopped her mid-sentence.**

"**What you mean the FBI" he laughed again "They went back. Given up on the case as you where taken. Didn't think they would you know that note I left them. They are not coming. No one cares Kim nobody." with that he went to the door and turned off the light "Oh and one more thing first auction is tomorrow sleep well." he shut the door and locked it.**


End file.
